


Lost in the Snow

by Pikachu203



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, M/M, Post-Canon, Two Shot, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachu203/pseuds/Pikachu203
Summary: Akira planned what should have been a perfect winter trip, a peaceful ski trip with his boyfriend. However, his plans are ruined when he finds himself lost in a blizzard, leaving Goro to search for his missing boyfriend. Two-shot.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Lost in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this work is rated T for blizzards, hypothermia, and cursing. The first chapter is from Akira's perspective, and the second from Goro's. Expect the second chapter to be posted some time this week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note this story contains blizzards, hypothermia, and cursing. The first chapter will be from Akira's perspective, the second from Goro's. Expect the second chapter to be posted some time in the next week.

This was supposed to be a perfect, peaceful winter vacation. Akira had carefully carved out a time when he and Goro were both free to spend a week in the mountains at a ski resort. It had large, cozy rooms, scenic slopes, and a climb to the summit that seemed right up Goro’s alley. It would be a solid week for the two to have time alone, with no one to bother or interrupt them. Everything should have been perfect, yet Akira found himself lost, with blustering winds blowing heavy snow into his face. 

He’d stayed out later than Goro, who didn’t have much experience skiing and left earlier in the day. He was wise to leave then, with the heavy clouds that rolled in shortly after. Now, at the bottom of the slope, Akira found himself trudging through the trees in a blizzard so deep that he could barely see a foot in front of his face. The snow piled up quickly, leaving him to trudge through knee deep heaps of it. It wasn’t the soft flurries that poets described fluttering to the ground. Instead, thick layers of frigid, wet material seemed to fall in sheets, chilling him even through his coat. Akira squinted, struggling to see anything.

He was certain he was trudging in the right direction. At least, he thought the ski lodge was this way. He surely should have reached it by now. It was difficult to maintain his sense of direction in the blizzard. His brain felt as numb as his fingertips, like someone had dumped ice water into his skull. He stumbled, finally managing to spot something brown close by. It was a larger object than the evergreens around it, so surely it must be a cabin or staff building.

He struggled to reach it, but finally managed to lean against the wall of the building. It seemed to be a small log cabin. Akira followed the wall until he reached the front door, fumbling around for the knob. It was locked, just his luck. He found himself thankful for the months he’d spent as a phantom thief. Even with his bumbling movements, muscle memory helped him find the key ways in the lock. 

It clicked open, the door swinging open into a blessedly warm space. Well, at least it was warm compared to the world outside. The cabin was clearly a vacant guest suite, one that had been left unused for several seasons judging by the thin layer of dust over everything. Thankfully, it contained a small fireplace, and the twin beds were covered in quilts.

Akira’s brain felt as slow as molasses as he trudged to the fireplace, finding an old lighter and some wood beside it. They’d probably been left for the previous guest, whenever this room had been last occupied. He grabbed a tissue box off the nightstand. The tissues themselves were so ancient that they crumbled into dusty chunks in the fireplace. They at least would serve as a bit of kindling.

He struggled with the lighter, which refused to work. He shook the small device, desperately hoping it had some fuel left. He flicked it again, finally receiving a small flame. It was enough to at least ignite the tissue scraps and a chunk of wood.

Akira let out a sigh of relief, watching the fire grow steadily. Though as he watched the dancing flames, he was struck by the realization of how cold he still felt. He could barely feel his fingers or nose, and his clothing was still damp with snow.

His clothes…

They were frigid, they needed to come off. He scrambled to tug them off, leaving the damp clothing by the fire to hopefully dry out. Though… he still needed some way to stay warm. He didn’t expect anyone to find him soon, but he couldn’t just sit naked by a fire in the middle of a blizzard. He stripped the blankets from a nearby bed, wrapping them tightly around himself. He then sat close by the fire, letting the warmth seep into his body.

The sudden change in temperature left him feeling oddly sleepy. A little voice of reason at the back of his mind convinced him to struggle to keep his eyes open. Somewhere he’d read that going to sleep when you were this cold was a terrible idea. Though he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold out for. Fatigue had hit him like a truck. The blizzard was still howling outside, and he wasn’t sure how long he could keep the fire alive with the small supply of wood in the cabin. Getting stuck here even longer than that raised bigger issues. He only had a thermos of water and a few granola bars on his person, so if he was stuck here for more than a day he’d be in trouble.

But he wouldn’t be trapped here for long… surely, Goro would come find him. Akira could only hope he’d show up soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
